


Toy Box

by uhhdella



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jemily - Freeform, Light BDSM, i also don't know what tags to put, idk this is kinda cute, just. read it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhdella/pseuds/uhhdella
Summary: Set at the end of 12x7, Emily and JJ have a conversation about kids, adult toys, and keeping certain parts of their lives separate from JJ's sons.(Basically I watched JJ and Emily go interview that couple that sold BDSM equipment and my imagination ran with it. This isn't smut though. Sorry.)
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Toy Box

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is set right at the end of 12x7 "Mirror Image", I did some bending of cannon.  
> \- JJ and Will got divorced after abduction  
> \- Emily came back to stay after that episode, too, but replaced Hotch as Unit Chief on the same timeline as cannon  
> \- Emily & JJ have been dating since like mid-season 10  
> \- Things are good with Will, and they used IVF to make Michael
> 
> Ok. That's it :)

The silence in the car was deafening. When they first got in, Emily had switched on the radio, but JJ had promptly turned it back off. _‘I just need a minute.’_ JJ’s words bounced around the inside of Emily’s brain. It had been several minutes now. They were almost home, and Emily knew that once they got inside, JJ would throw her walls up completely and whatever this was wouldn’t come out for weeks, maybe even months. She wanted to be looking at JJ, searching her face for a clue, but she was driving. So, Emily resorted to picking at her thumb against the steering wheel, stealing glances to her right whenever traffic allowed. This proved to be largely unhelpful, as JJ was sitting rigid in the passenger’s seat, her face a perfect mask. Emily only knew something was wrong because of the radio. They always listened to the radio on the way home. Now they were exiting the freeway. Five minutes until they were there. Enough was enough.

“Jayje, you’re killing me here. What’s wrong?” She asked gently. JJ rewarded her with a heavy sigh. Followed by more silence. Emily wracked her brain. Sure, she had almost died today. Those darts had rained down only seconds after she, Alvez, and Lewis had pulled Gabriel free. JJ had been downstairs with Reid though, she hasn’t seen how close of a call that really was. Not that that wouldn’t upset her, but seeing it and hearing about it were two different things. Of course, this could have to do with the fact that Scratch was still out there, but JJ knew that they would get him soon. And they had called the boys at Will’s just before leaving Quantico, so it wasn’t any extra worry for them creating this silence now. No, the more she thought about it, Emily realized that JJ had seemed a little distant for most of the day, ever since they had gone to the interview the Shines’ about the equipment they sold Scratch. A smile slowly spread across Emily’s face. “I know what this is about,” she said.

“No you don’t,” JJ huffed, noticing Emily’s smile.

“Okay, maybe not entirely, but it does have something to do with something at that kinky couple’s house.”

“The FBI’s finest, ladies and gentlemen,” JJ mocked, and Emily glanced over just in time to see that she was also beginning to smile. “Okay, Miss Scarlet, you’ve got the location. Now was it Colonel Mustard with the candlestick, or Professor Plum with the lead pipe?” 

“Is this your way of telling me you want to play Clue tonight?” Emily asked to stall.

“Emily,” JJ sighed.

“Okay, okay, it’s neither. It’s…” She paused. Emily didn’t actually know. So she guessed. “Hannah Shines knowing exactly what her parents were up to behind that door.”

JJ breathed a sigh of relief, “Miss Scarlet, you’ve done it again.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Mrs. Peacock,” Emily said as she pulled the car into their driveway. She put it in park and turned to face her girlfriend before continuing. “Now, can we please talk about _why_ that has been bothering you all day?”

“Because,” JJ started and then trailed off again, shying away from Emily’s gaze. Neither of them were smiling anymore.

“JJ, talk to me,” Emily reached out and took JJ’s hand.

“You’re going to laugh at me,” JJ finally said.

“Do you see me laughing?” Gently, Emily moved her hand to JJ’s chin, slowly drawing her face up to that they could lock eyes.

“She’s… She’s Henry’s age,” JJ let out a shaky breath. “I know we only do stuff _like that_ when the boys are with Will, but I still… It made me wonder if Henry might actually know more than he lets on.”

Emily withdrew her hand. “Let me get this straight. We spent all day working to save our team member’s brother from the most prolific serial killer we have ever encountered— which we did do, but in the process the killer escaped and I almost _died_. And instead of freaking out about that, you are freaking out because your son _might_ know about our sex life?”

“Well, when you put it like that…” JJ conceded, and then they were both laughing.

“JJ, I promise you, Henry does not know what his mom and her girlfriend get up to on nights that he is not even home,” Emily finally said as the laughter subsided.

“We have sex when they boys are home,” JJ defended.

“Yes, when he and his brother are asleep,” Emily countered. “But Henry knows about the birds and the bees. You are not worried that Henry knows we have sex, you are worried he knows about the type of sex we have when, I remind you, _he is not even home.”_

“Do you want my son knowing that I tie you up?” JJ was quick to respond.

“No,” Emily sighed. “But what I’m trying to get at is that I don’t know how Henry could even _maybe_ know that, when we keep that part of our lives as separate from him as we possibly could.”

“Do you remember that day a few weeks ago when we accidentally left our go bags at home?” JJ asked.

“Yeah, you had to run and get them while I coordinated everything we needed to leave the office.”

“Right, and Leah was here getting the boys ready for school. Well, when I got upstairs, I ran into Henry in the hallway. It looked like he was coming out of our room. I didn’t have much time so I just grabbed the bags, gave the boys another kiss goodbye and left. But when we got home after the case I remembered. So, I checked over everything in the room and our… The box of ‘adult stuff’ under the bed had been moved. It was still there, just in a slightly different spot than I remembered leaving it.” As JJ talked, her tone shifted. She stopped being Emily’s girlfriend or her boys’ mom, and became Profiler JJ again. It rubbed off on Emily and suddenly the two were solving a case.

“What makes you suspect Henry? It could have been Leah. I mean, isn’t that something you hear about all the time? Babysitters snooping through their employer’s things?”

“No, it couldn’t have been Leah because Michael was throwing a tantrum to end all tantrums before we even left the house and he was still upset when I got back. There’s no way Leah would have left him to go through our things.”

“You said you didn’t notice the box had been moved until after we got back from the case though, she could have gone up there any time during the two days we were gone. Anyone could have, for that matter,” Emily shuddered.

“But when we got home, I checked the security system. The last time it was used was when Leah armed it on her way out the door to bring the boys to school. Then it was Will’s weekend with them and the next time anyone entered the house was when we got there. Leah is a very talented nanny, but I don’t think she could have gotten past a home security system that’s been beefed up by one Penelope Garcia.”

“You make some very good points, Mrs. Peacock,” Emily said, deciding that JJ was probably right. “Why didn’t you tell me until now, though?”

“Honestly, I forgot about it until today. But seeing Hannah in that house, her knowing about what was in that house reminded me.” JJ ran a hand through her hair, relaxing more than she had all day.

“Well,” Emily started, sensing the discussion coming to a close, “I guess we could move the box to the top of the closet where he can’t reach it?”

“We could,” JJ turned to Emily, a mischievous grin overtaking her features. “Tomorrow morning? I have a feeling we’ll want it close tonight.” And that was that. The pair finally got out of the car and went inside, going through the routine of getting home from work. Setting down bags, hanging up coats, checking the alarm system, scanning for anything out of place, making sure Sergio hadn’t destroyed anything, each step getting more and more hurried and frantic in their excitement to get upstairs and reacquaint themselves with the contents of _their box._

Later, Emily would lay awake, JJ curled into her side, a tiredness in their limbs that had nothing to do with the case that had occupied their day. JJ was snoring softly, her worries about Henry clearly forgotten. And what was there to worry about, really? The boy had maybe found a box full of items he was still mercifully too young to understand, but hadn’t been curious enough to ask either his mom or Emily about it. Emily sighed, snuggled closer into her girlfriend, and finally fell asleep laughing as she imagined what JJ would do if Henry _had_ asked.


End file.
